


Of birthdays and lap dances

by KalexTacos (sqtacoswrites)



Series: Kalex drabbles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex dances on Kara somewhere in the fic, Alex gets wasted, F/F, It's Hank's birthday, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqtacoswrites/pseuds/KalexTacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein it's Hank's birthday, Alex drinks a little too much, and Kara gets an unexpected lap dance. Oh, and fluff.</p><p>(I'm sorry, I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of birthdays and lap dances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first kalex fanfiction, and hopefully not the last. This is completely unbeta-ed, and all the mistakes are mine. I do not own Kalex, but Kalex owns my heart. I hope you enjoy reading!

It was Hank's birthday when it all began.

 

There were streamers all over the stone walls of the DEO, with a small feast instead of maps in the circular desk that sat on the middle of the room. Winn was setting up the lights while Alex was looking over what needed to be done before the Director had come back from capturing a _Khund_.

 

Alex mentally counted everything that needed to be set up.

 

Streamers, _check_  
Drinks, _check_  
Music, _check_  
Gifts, _check_  
Cake, _???_

 

"Supergirl! We forgot the Cake!" Alex shouted, and not a second later does Supergirl disappear to get the missing confectionery.

 

Not even two minutes later, Supergirl had brought back a moist chocolate cake, Hank's favorite.

 

The party was a blast. _Literally_. They ended up needing to apprehend the _Khund_ in better steel in order for it to be kept in place. While they were pursuing the convict, he blasted a prototype which shot out laser beams in an unpredictable pattern. With Alex' smarts, she managed to get the machine to shut down, but not in time for the streamers to still be latched on the walls, for the beverages to remain in their respective bottles, and for Hank's cake to be edible.

 

They ended up going to a club named "The Rabbit Hole" with a select few of Hank's troops while the others maintained the facility.

 

Though one might think that Alex carries her alcohol well, it had been years since hard liquor has passed through the woman's lips. After a couple of exotic drinks and shots, Alex was dancing and not giving a care to the world. Kara, who is completely unaffected by the alcohol due to her Kryptonian biology, tasked herself to look over the agent and bring her home safely. She observed Alex dancing to the beat of whatever song some Swedish DJ, whose name Kara couldn't even pronounce, is playing for the crowd, uninterested in the song, but enraptured in the way the agent's hip swayed against the steady beat.

 

Her breath hitches when Alex catches her eye, smiling at the woman from catching her stare. Alex felt like being a bit adventurous and ended up approaching Kara. She leans in to the woman, reaching for a shot behind the bespectacled blonde, their lips only mere inches apart. She downs her drink and began dancing to the beat in front of Kara. She pressed the stool to go on the lowest level and began swaying her hips on Kara's thigh. She danced in front of the woman sultrily, with her eyes matching her predatory movements. Kara was completely entranced in the woman's movements, watching every dip, sway, and roll of the woman's body.

 

Alex placed the Kryptonian's arms on her hips and began dancing impossibly close to Kara. It was then when Kara's trance was cut short when she heard a man catcall and wolf whistle at the agent. Before Kara could react to the club dwellers, Alex limply slumped to her shoulders, too much alcohol taking effect. She hurriedly carried the woman outside.

 

"Time to get you home, Agent Danvers." Kara whispered to no one.

 

Arms wrapped safely on the woman, Kara took off to her apartment while Alex snored lightly, the amount of alcohol in her body finally getting to the best of her.

 

 _She'll live_ , Kara thought as she landed on her apartment's balcony.

Kara carried the agent safely in her arms, skillfully opening the door with her foot.

She placed Alex gently on her bed and tried to replace her clothes without violating the woman's privacy. It was quite new for Kara to do this for her hero. She used to be the one who ends up being in the receiving end of Alex' care when she needed comfort.

 

She feels a bit glad over the reversal, satisfied that she was able to take care of the woman who always took care of her.

 

She placed two pills of Advil and a water bottle on the bedside table and stroked the hair of the sleeping woman.

 

 _She so looks beautiful, even as she sleeps_ , Kara thought.

 

She leans down to kiss Alex on the forehead when the brunette woman suddenly slipped her hand into Kara's hair and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Their lips felt like velvet softly moving against each other, slow and sensually, as if saying a silent thank you for taking care of her. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds but they both felt each other smile before Alex drifted off to sleep once again. Kara was feeling a million feelings at once and her mind can't help drifting to the possibility of the two of them. She has long loved this woman far more than their sisterly bond, and maybe, beneath that lean body of the agent that seemed so sultry when her hips swayed to the beat, had a heart that beats for her too.

 

Exhausted, Kara stands up, bottles up her emotions, and went to sleep on the couch so that she wouldn't disturb the woman sleeping on her bed.

 

These were thoughts that should be entertained in the morning, and preferably with both parties sober.

 

(But little does she know that she will wake up with a sleeping brunette on top of her, with their hands entwined.)


End file.
